


Якори

by WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кира Нерис и Джулиан Башир оказываются в зеркальной вселенной, и этот Гарак гораздо коварнее привычного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Якори

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anchors in Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541769) by [DG_Fletcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DG_Fletcher/pseuds/DG_Fletcher). 



> Миррор, насилие

— Да, я Гарак, — подтвердил я. Терранец явно меня узнал, но я видел его впервые в жизни.

— Вопрос вот в чем, — начала интендант, неторопливо подходя к своей точной копии, — кто вы такие? 

— Я понимаю, мой вопрос прозвучит странно, — опять подал голос терранец, — но скажите, где мы находимся?

— Это станция Терок Нор, столица Баджорского сектора. 

Его лоб наморщился, будто у потерявшегося щенка дратана. Он пронзительно посмотрел мне в глаза, как будто что-то ища и не находя.

— Столица? — повторил он. — Чья столица?

— Столица Альянса, конечно же, — сказал я.

— Думаю, мы не туда свернули в червоточине, — выдавила не-интендант, машинально делая шаг назад.

— Червоточине? — переспросил я. 

Все интереснее и интереснее. Они из зеркальной вселенной. Оба. И мужчина меня явно знает, скорее всего, даже очень хорошо. Я решил кое-что проверить.

— Червоточина в Гамма-квадрант. — Она покачала головой. — Сложно объяснить. Будет лучше для всех, если мы просто вернемся на корабль и…

— Нет, это вряд ли, — заметила интендант. Я загородил не-интенданту дорогу. 

— Постойте-ка! — возмущенно воскликнул терранец. 

Я бросил на него быстрый взгляд и начал проверку. Развернувшись к нему, я со всем возможным презрением произнес: 

— Ты, терранец, не смей разговаривать со мной таким тоном!

Он выглядел так, будто его ударили в солнечное сплетение. 

— Терранец? — пропищал он. 

Другой я что-то значил для него. Что-то важное. Он был потрясен моей враждебностью до дрожи в руках. 

Наш зрительный контакт прервал истеричный голос интенданта:

— Если вы те, кто я думаю, позволить вам уйти будет слишком рискованно. Этого отведите на нижние уровни, найдите ему какое-нибудь применение и предупредите надсмотрщика, чтобы глаз с него не спускал. 

Я терпеть не мог этот высокий, вечно ноющий голосок. Теперь мне придется терпеть сразу двоих — да тут еще и какой-то терранец, с которым у другого меня глубокие и нежные отношения. 

Лично мне нужно понять, что с ним не так. Кардассия должна... официально — подчиниться закону Альянса «убить любого из зеркальной вселенной». Но для Обсидианового Ордена важно определить, стоит ли в данной ситуации исполнить букву закона или же полезнее оставить их в живых. 

Пока интендант заботится о благе Кардассии, я мог сосредоточиться на остальном. Баджорцы, терранцы и еще полдюжины уродливых маленьких ничтожеств с неестественно тонкой кожей и жутковато хрупкими черепами так активно использовали в мимике область над и между глазами — а лоб этого терранца выражал миллион эмоций.

Мы пришли на Променад. Какой-то безголовый терранец опять затеял какую-то безголовую терранскую проделку. Его поймали при попытке спрятаться на корабле, собирающемся покинуть станцию. Интендант болтала с ним этим отвратительным полушепотом, который у нее выходит, когда она неудачно пытается быть «дружелюбной», и мне пришло в голову, что на этом существе вполне можно потренироваться читать терранские выражения лиц.

— Ты так усердно трудился, чтобы заслужить это назначение, чтобы заработать наше доверие! — просюсюкала она. — Почему ты теперь так поступаешь? Отныне он Лямбда. Отправьте его в шахты. 

— Шахты? — воскликнул я. Он необходим мне для практики чтения лбов. — Да он достоин смерти! Его нужно наказать в назидание другим! 

Интендант развернулась ко мне: 

— Гарак, ты всю свою карьеру выстроил на подобных примерах. По-моему, ты этим чересчур наслаждаешься.

Вообще-то да, но речь не об этом. Я вытянул рандомное возражение со своей мысленной полки рандомных возражений и швырнул ей в лицо: 

— Он не мог пробраться на тот корабль в одиночку. Это уже третий случай за месяц. Позвольте мне хотя бы допросить его! 

Позвольте мне хотя бы потренироваться читать терранские лбы! 

Интендант раздражающе вильнула бедрами. 

— Так и быть. Допрашивай.

С удовольствием.

— Но если он умрет во время твоего допроса, то готовься сам послужить примером. Ясно?

Возможно, не с таким уж и удовольствием.

— Предельно ясно, интендант. 

Маленькая сучка. 

Я отвел терранца 0413 в камеру и выжал из него все, что можно. Тоска. Ужас. Облегчение. Боль. Страх. Не отрывая взгляда от его бровей и лба, я давил на их обладателя и легко расшифровывал каждое их выражение. Терранец из зеркальной вселенной ничего для меня не значил — но я что-то значил для него.

Там, в зеркальной вселенной, что-то существовало между нами. Был ли я его наставником? Начальником? Подчиненным?! Каковы там отношения между терранцами и кардассианцами и каковы отношения между нами?

Нужды Обсидианового Ордена и Кардассии были полностью удовлетворены, но даже развлечение с барменом-ференги оказалось не таким забавным, как должно бы.

Я вышел на Променад, планируя поговорить с зеркальной Кирой, убедить ее занять место интенданта и забрать терранца себе, и тут мне пришло в голову, что их мир сильно отличался от нашего. Наша интендант не сахар. Она взрывоопасна, как гремучий газ. Не-интендант может оказаться такой же, а то и хуже. Она казалась ошеломленной политическим весом Баджора. 

Тронь интенданта хоть пальцем, когда она чует собственную власть, и тебя нежно придушат. Заставь ее ощутить угрозу, и она укусит. Посели её в мире, где Баджор — не глава Альянса, и она наверняка будет кусаться по умолчанию. Добавьте к этому страх, который я видел на ее лице, и затея сравняется по рискованности с попыткой загнать в угол взбешенную кардассианскую крысу. Она разнесет в пух и прах любой план, который я предложу, просто потому, что это план, а сумасбродка, находясь под давлением, не ладит с планами.

Лучше начну с терранца. Возможно, эта затея вообще бессмысленна и я просто все выдумал.

Я послал вниз одну из своих подручных, чтобы привести терранца на гауптвахту под предлогом… ну, она должна была что-нибудь придумать. Ее хватило только на попытку отравить Одо — как будто отравить Одо физически возможно. Меняющийся даже не ест.

Терранец сидел на полу клетки, глядя в никуда. Его как минимум один раз ударили по лицу, а воротник был чуть расстегнут. Он поднял взгляд, когда я вошел, и испуганно отпрянул.

— Ты знаешь меня, — утвердительно произнес я. — В зеркальной вселенной. 

Я наблюдал за его лицом сквозь прозрачное силовое поле. Глаза и этот проклятый лоб. Он окинул меня взглядом с головы до ног и обратно.

Я ответил тем же, изучив его черную с бирюзовым форму. Вниз идти было легко. Вверх… Где-то там есть другой я, и у нас некие отношения. Могли мы быть… любовниками? Земляне — неразумные грязные дикари. Спускаясь, я гадал, что он нашел в другом мне. Теперь я не мог понять, что другой я нашел в нем!

— Вы портной, — сказал он, вставая и отходя как можно дальше от меня.

О. Я был разочарован. Неужели он мерил меня взглядом, просто чтобы изучить форму? Я коснулся своего бейджа тыльной стороной пальцев. 

— Портной? — фыркнул я. — Ваши технологии так жалки, что вы изготавливаете одежду вручную? А ты кто такой? Садовник?

Он сделал шаг назад и сверкнул глазами.

— Вообще-то я доктор, сэр, — выплюнул он. На его лице отразилась такая же отчаянная тоска, как и при нашей первой встрече.

— Доктор? Ненавижу докторов. Эти ваши тесные маленькие лазареты — просто концентрированное унижение. 

Он закатил глаза и провел рукой по волосам.

— Мы об этом уже говорили, — сказал он. — Вот, на днях!

— Неужели? — Я сложил руки на груди и еще раз оглядел его. — Я портной. Ты доктор. — Сделав паузу, я дождался, пока он посмотрит мне в глаза. — Но кто мы друг другу?

Хмм. Зеленые глаза. Терранские глаза всегда такие пугающе нормальные.

Он разорвал взгляд и отвернулся. Язык его тела кричал о смущении.

— Это было бы нарушением врачебной тайны!

Врачебной тайны? 

Я сел на стул охранника и вызвал терранца на болтовню ни о чем и обо всем, наблюдая и слушая. Под легко смущающимся, наивным личиком скрывалась гениальность. Его разум был так сложен, и стоило снять один слой, как там появлялись другие, более глубокие, переплетенные пути мысли и бесчисленные сюрпризы.

Он как раз трещал, малоинформативно, но восхитительно обдуманно, о классической кардассианской литературе, когда до меня дошло: другой я сделал этого человека своим якорем, а доктор и не подозревает об этом. 

Здесь мои якоря — я сам, Кардассия и Обсидиановый Орден. Там мои якоря включали его. Прежде я уже закреплялся за людей. Энабран Тейн говорил, у меня «дар». Он был моим якорем, аудиторией. Из миссий выполняй те, что делают Энабрана Тейна счастливым. Это отлично работало — пока он не выгнал меня.

Теперь мне остались только политика, туманные сообщения и цели, которых никогда не удается достигнуть. Надо поддерживать статус кво. Кардассия — отличный якорь, но очень уж общий: делай свое дело, люби свою страну, готово. Обсидиановый Орден — превосходный якорь: делай свое дело, ищи возможности служить Кардассии, которых никто больше не видит, пользуйся ими, готово. Все же широковато.

Хорошие, крепкие якоря редки, а такого подходящего на эту роль человека я не встречал многие годы. Физически в докторе нет ничего особенного: просто еще один терранец с по-террански узкими плечами и кошмарным беспокойным лбом. Но ментально, психологически… Излишнее самомнение мешало ему понять, что за ним наблюдают, в то время как доктор видел другого меня за счет своей наблюдательности, и было так легко прочесть, что ему нужно, потому что он прямо, наивно и легкомысленно говорил вслух именно то, что думал.

Другой я улыбался, потому что доктор ожидал от него улыбок. Он активно общался с этой их Терранской Федерацией, потому что доктор «наблюдал» за ним, хоть и неосознанно. Другой я многое делал лишь потому, что доктор был его аудиторией — а теперь он оказался в моих руках. 

Но кем мне быть с ним? Какой роли он от меня ожидает?

Все прояснилось и стало на свои места, как не бывало со времен обучения у Тейна. Я много лет не испытывал такой ясности, как в тот момент. 

Он слушал. Он парировал. Он наблюдал. Он отвечал. Он любовался тем, как я пытаюсь разгадать его.

Построить мой мир вокруг него — и все будет возможно.

Я был его загадкой, а он — моей.

Построить мой мир вокруг него — и все будет возможно.

И, ко всему прочему, он читал кое-какие достойные книги, хоть и по просьбе другого меня. 

Я оставил его на гауптвахте, уверенный, что он в серьезной опасности. Там самое безопасное место для него. И меньше нагрузки на его драгоценные целебные руки, чем в центре переработке руды. 

Построить мой мир вокруг него — и все будет возможно.

У меня кружилась голова, руки дрожали, а комната как будто светилась по краям. Я остановился у одного из иллюминаторов, выходящего не на Баджор, а на звезды, и, глядя в безграничное пространство космоса за стеклом, впервые за очень долгое время будто оказался там, снаружи, повсюду. 

Мои цели? Хватит трястись! Кардассия и Орден? Неудивительно, что Альянс, управляемый Баджором, предпочитал хранить зеркальную вселенную в тайне: в той вселенной Кардассия поставила их на колени на долгие шестьдесят лет. Кардассии нужно это. Обсидиановому Ордену нужно это. 

А моей головоломке?

Он хотел вернуться в свою вселенную, но мои нужды важнее его — а он нужен мне здесь. Он мой краеугольный камень, мой якорь, моя аудитория.

Он должен думать, что я хочу его спасти, что я на его стороне, что он может полностью мне довериться — а я все дальше уводил бы его от того зеркального мира.

Уберечь себя. Послужить Кардассии. Удовлетворить Обсидиановый Орден. Вызвать счастливый блеск в его глазах.

Поиск информации и планирование заняли следующие шесть часов, а постановка декораций только двадцать минут. Мой якорь думал, что в тарелке обычный тюремный паек, не-интендант думала, что сама сбежала из комнаты, и они оба думали, что шаттл ждет их, безопасный и готовый к отлету. 

Интендант вызвала меня через коммуникатор. Как по нотам. 

— Она пытается сбежать!

— Уже иду, интендант, — отозвался я.

Все трое были в шаттле, когда я пришел: интендант, не-интендант и мой якорь.

— Я думала, что могу доверять тебе! — вопила интендант своей зеркальной копии. — Я дала тебе все, чего ты могла пожелать, я оставила тебя в живых, не бросила в шахты, и так ты благодаришь меня? Ты хотел пример, Гарак? Возьми его. Преподай урок всем терранцам. Пусть он умирает медленно, посреди Променада. Пусть его мольбы о пощаде эхом разносятся по коридорам.

Это застало меня врасплох. Такая вероятность даже не приходила мне в голову. 

Я подошел к доктору и оглядел с головы до ног. Каково будет сломать кого-то столь глубокого? Променять все секреты и мой якорь на грубую истину пытки? На корню погубить наши живые беседы в пользу полного контроля допросной? Заставить этот голос сорваться от крика, это лицо — исказиться от боли, а потом отобрать у него жизнь? Я поймал себя на том, что моя рука по собственной воле тянется к его щеке, когда доктор в ужасе отпрянул. 

— Да что Башир-то тебе сделал?! — требовательно осведомилась не-интендант. 

Действительно, чем доктор заслужил гнев интенданта? Я устроил все так, что вина за происходящее легла полностью на зеркального интенданта.

— Он пытался отравить Одо! Единственного в своем роде. Для этого человека нет ничего святого!

Ах, это.

— С чего ты взяла, что кто-то пытался отравить Одо? — возопила не-интендант. — Он ведь даже не может есть! Не ест. Ну да ладно. 

Она шагнула вперед, целясь из фазера в интенданта, и я отодвинулся от нее. В то мгновение, когда кто-нибудь выстрелит, все, что я подготовил, вспыхнет.

Хотел ли я этого? Я ощущал, как допросная зовет меня.

Интендант подалась навстречу своей зеркальной копии.

— Тогда откуда это взялось в его личном деле?

— Я вписал это туда, чтобы вытащить его из шахт, — сказал я. 

В любом случае, едва ли дамы будут стрелять. Чтобы все взлетело на воздух, мне придется выстрелить самому.

— Что? — переспросила интендант.

— Что? — Лицо доктора вдруг стало очаровательным. 

Допросной придется поискать себе иную жертву. Я отлично понимал, почему в другом мире привязался к нему. Вскрики, срывающиеся с его губ, должны быть веселыми и неловкими. Размышления о том, какой метод допроса использовать первым, превратились в желание обнять его за эти хрупкие терранские плечи. 

Не-интендант не казалась удивленной моими действиями. Это было странно.

Наблюдая за плечами интенданта, чтобы знать, не целится ли она в меня, я вытащил свой фазер и развернулся, становясь рядом со своим якорем, а не перед ним.

— Он доктор, — сказал я. 

Доктор скосил на меня взгляд. Я понятия не имел о его профессии до нашего разговора, и он это знал. 

Свободной рукой я взял его за запястье и поднял его руку, показывая ее интенданту.

— Это руки врача. Было бы глупо портить их тупой переработкой руды, ведь они могли бы однажды спасти вашу жизнь, если потребуется, интендант. 

Следующие четыре вещи произошли примерно за две с половиной секунды. 

Правое плечо интенданта дернулось, и она потянулась к комбейджу — видимо, безуспешно пытаясь вызвать Одо. Я выстрелил в ее сторону. Цель не имела значения, важен был только факт выстрела. Я дернул доктора вниз, на пол. Взрывчатка, точечно заложенная по всему шаттлу, сдетонировала. 

Биперы на моем комбейдже и в его пищеварительном тракте не дали взорваться бомбам, заложенным возле нас, а остальные располагались настолько беспорядочно, что никто в жизни не догадался бы об этом. 

Все загорелось, и я вытащил его наружу, в проход.

Привязка к собственной безопасности. Я в порядке. 

Привязка к Кардассии. Терок Нор стала моей.

Привязка к Обсидиановому Ордену. Я вывел шаттл из строя, что дает нам время решить, что делать с зеркальной вселенной, и сохранил мой якорь в качестве информатора.

Привязка к нему. Черт побери, весь этот план сработал. Я сжал его руку, не поднимая глаз, потом выпустил ее и встал, реагируя ровно так, как от меня ожидали.

К несчастью, у доктора все еще были проблемы с Одо. Потребовался план Б.

— Майор Кира! — крикнул я, потому что это казалось уместным, и снова ринулся внутрь — а потом остановился у самого порога и позволил одному из языков пламени обжечь мою руку ровно настолько, чтобы потребовался врач. 

Я осмотрел двух баджорок на полу. Обе дышали. Ударив по кнопке «задраить люки и отстыковаться», я выпрыгнул наружу. Горящий шаттл вышел в космос и взорвался, как по команде.

Одо, явившись, застал доктора хлопочущим над моими ожогами. 

Теперь я был «должен» ему достаточно, чтобы увести из-под носа Одо и со временем уничтожить немногочисленные свидетельства того, что он вообще родом из другой вселенной.

Привязка к собственному благополучию: из-за плана Б рука все еще болела, но в целом ничего страшного.

Привязка к Кардассии: Терок Нор принадлежала мне.

Привязка к Обсидиановому Ордену: следующие пару месяцев я буду изучать зеркальную вселенную и разбираться со всеми последствиями произошедшего.

Привязка к нему: он поверил, что я на его стороне. Я же вернулся, чтобы спасти его не-интенданта, верно? Он стал моим. У меня появилась аудитория, якорь. 

Я построил свой мир вокруг него, и не осталось ничего невозможного.


End file.
